Rose's Petals
by Celestrian
Summary: The Crystal Gems always believed themselves to be the only remaining gems left on Earth after the wars ended. When investigating an old gem city, they find that another gem had remained. Joining up with the Crystal Gems, Celestite helps out with missions, team management, and overall feelings for everyone on the team. (Disregard the crappy description)


**Rose's Petals**

 _Chapter 1: Abandoned No Longer_

"Steven, please be careful!" Pearl tried to race after the over-energetic young boy who was having immeasurable amounts of fun. Steven ignored her, possibly not hearing what she said, and simply looked around the area in wonder.

Steven was currently out on another mission with Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. This time they were in an abandoned town which had previously given many gems in the past living areas to stay in. Steven was amazed at the cleanliness of the town since, as Pearl stated earlier in her explanation, the town had been deserted for roughly fifty years.

"Aw come on Pearl, he's just having fun!" Amethyst yelled over towards Pearl. She too had been running around the town in delight having not seen it for a long while. By her becoming distracted while talking to Pearl, she tripped over some rubble and fell over, landing on top of Steven and pushing him down to the ground alongside herself.

Pearl gave out a shriek and ran over to the two, pushing Amethyst to the side, and attending straight to Steven. "Steven! Are you alright?! This is why I said be careful!" Pearl began dusting Steven off, whom of which only began laughing due to it being ticklish. Amethyst took this as an opportunity and ran over and began to tickle him all over.

"Don't forget our purpose in coming here. We still have to investigate the fluctuations that have been occurring." At the sound of Garnet's voice, all three of them stopped what they were doing and stood still.

"Garnet's right. Come on, let's go search around town." Pearl began to walk away, looking in every direction as she walked through the streets. Garnet followed suit and began searching all throughout the buildings they were surrounded by. Amethyst lazily walked around, glancing at some things and completely passing up others, not giving them a second glance.

"Hey guys, what do I do?!" Steven spoke up, wanting to something beneficial to the team. Being left behind with no instructions, he didn't know what to do or even what to look for. Garnet popped her head out of a window and looked over at him through her shades.

"Steven, go look in that building with the large rock next to it. Tell us if you find anything odd." Steven gave her a nod and raced towards the building and the large rock, leaving Garnet to her own.

When he reached the building, he pushed open the front door and looked around at the main floor. There were things scattered all around, ranging from weird devices to normal house things. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary for the old gem city, Steven moved onto the stairs, walking up to get to the second floor.

The same thing was seen on the second floor, just with things that looked in better condition. Steven made a mental note of this and continued up another flight of stairs going up to the third floor. When he was almost at the last step, he heard movement and slowly walked down the stairs a bit, peering over the ledge to see in the large room.

Much like the last two floors, it had devices and normal objects. Though when Steven looked closely, he could see that everything was clean and neat. When he looked over towards the corner of the large room, he gave off a very tiny squeak.

A figure was leaning over one of the devices, a rag in hand cleaning it up to make its appearance as good as the others. Steven stared at the person for another minute before walking up the rest of the stairs and standing in the center of the large room.

The person stood in front of the device for a moment longer then turned around, jumping slightly when noticing Steven was there. Steven stared at the woman in front of him taking in her appearance.

She was wearing a white summer dress, walking around barefoot. Her hair was a alice blue with streaks of midnight blue running through it, running down to the middle of her back. He gazed up at her eyes, or rather where they were. Her bangs were slanting down just enough to cover them. Her skin was like the sky, blue with whites like clouds all over. On her arm laid a lone gem poking out, the color periwinkle.

Both stood still for a moment before Steven spoke up with a smile. "Hi, I'm Steven!" He held his out for a handshake which the woman happily obliged. "Hello Steven. I am Celestite. What are you doing here?"

Steven started to bounce around the room, looking at all the random things. "Well, me and my friends are here looking around to discover what's been going on lately. We've been getting these signals and decided to investigate."

Celestite stood for a moment in thought, looking down at the energetic little boy in front of her. "You said your friends?" Steven nodded his head vigorously. "Yep. We're the Crystal Gems! It's me, Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet."

"Steven, could you perhaps bring them here? I would like to meet the remaining members of the Crystal Gems." Steven nodded his head once again and immediately ran down the stairs, all the way to the entrance of the building. He looked around but couldn't see anyone.

"Hey guys! Come here, I gotta show you something!" A minute passed and finally all three gems showed up in front of Steven. Pearl walked up to him with a serious expression. "What did you find Steven?" He motioned towards the building behind him. "Come on, you're gonna love it!"

Steven raced back into the building and back up the stairs to the third floor, the gems following closely behind. When he got back to the third floor, Celestite was sitting down in one of the scattered chairs, seemingly waiting for Stevens return.

When the gems saw her sitting there they held back towards the stairs. "Guys, this is Celestite. She said she wanted to meet you!" Celestite gave a small nod at Steven's words, clarifying them.

The gems didn't make any effort to move any closer to Celestite, choosing to stay over by the stairs. "Steven is correct. When he told me who all of you are, I wanted to personally meet up with you, so I asked him to bring you here. He is a very nice boy from what I have seen."

Steven gave off another smile for the praise. "But why would you want to meet us?" Pearl finally stepped forward from the group so she could get her questions answered. It was a bit peculiar, even to this group, to have some person in an abandoned city wanting to meet them.

Celestite motioned towards the chairs that were sitting around her, wanting them all to sit so she could speak. Hesitantly, they all walked forward claiming a chair as theirs. Steven just began to rock his legs back and forth, waiting for the words to be spoken.

"The fluctuations you have been feeling have been my doing. I have been using the old technology here, sending waves through the world, hoping someone would come to look. Thankfully, you all did."

"Why did you want someone to come here? I mean this place isn't exactly spiffy." Celestite turned towards Amethyst with a small smile. "No, it is not in the condition it was all that time ago, though I have been trying.

The reason I wanted someone to come was because I knew that that someone was going to be a gem. I had heard word all over the place of a remaining group of gems, the Crystal Gems, and I wanted to find a way to meet up with you all."

They sat in silence for a moment until Steven spoke up. "So what did you want to see us for?" Celestite turned back towards him. "I wanted to set up contact with the Crystal Gems and first off see if they were good people. As far as I see right now, you are."

"Yep! We always save the day and help everybody else, no matter the danger!" Steven was now standing up on his chair doing a weird pose for dramatic effect. Celestite gave off a light laugh at his antics.

"I am sure that you do. Now, the main reason I wanted to contact you all is because after everything that has happened, I wanted to come with you, to a safe place where I can finally relax and live in peace. As you can see, out here there isn't much to do except clean up this city."

The gems sat in silence for a moment before they stood up. Pearl looked over towards Celestite. "Can you give us just one moment?" Without waiting for a response, Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst walked towards the side of the room. Steven stayed over with Celestite, listening to the whispers from the other side of the room.

"We can't just take her word for it. Who knows if she's even telling the truth!" Pearl was speaking very quickly at the moment. "Pearl, calm down." Garnet stood over the other two, basically taking up role as leader at the moment.

"So Celestite. How has your day been going?" Celestite looked over at Steven who was now sitting down in his chair. "It has been lovely Steven. Thank you for asking. How has your day been going?"

"Oh man, it's been great! First, I woke up and went into the Big Donut and I got a whole box of donuts free! Then, Connie came by and we got to play a bunch of games before she went back home. Then me and my dad ran through the car wash a bunch of times and we were completely soaked and-"

Steven got cut off short when the gems walked back over. Garnet reached up and adjusted her shades before she spoke. "Celestite, you can come with us." At those words, Steven began to jump around in joy.

Celestite stood up with a smile on. "Thank you for allowing me to join you." Steven grabbed her left hand and began dragging her down the stairs. "Come on! You'll love the warp pad, and you'll love the temple even more!"

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl watched the two disappear, slowly walking in the same direction. Pearl looked up at Garnet with a quizzical look. "Garnet are you sure about letting her come to the temple with us."

Garnet slowly shook her head towards her questioning comrade. "No. But we have to give her a chance. If anything, we will watch her every move and deduce whether she is an ally or enemy." Pearl couldn't really find anything wrong with this answer, except for the fact that they were bringing a possible enemy right into their home.

Amethyst gave off a laugh. "Yeah come on Pearl! Gotta give her a chance man. Look at Steven." By now, they had reached ground level and had exited the building. Steven was running around with Celestite in his grasp, yelling about how he was gonna introduce her to everyone in town.

Pearl gave a small sigh at the scene. "Fine. But my main priority is to keep Steven safe. And if she proves to be a threat, then we'll have to deal with her." She felt a hand rest on top of her head. Looking up, she saw Garnet peering down at her with a small smile.

"As of now, all we have to do is show her the hospitality of the Crystal Gems. If we don't hurry, Steven will finish the job for us." They finally joined up with Steven and Celestite at the warp pad. At once, they warped back to the temple, leaving the old gem city truly deserted.

 _The End_

 **AN: This entire story, however long it may become, is all due to me sitting in my kitchen and staring out the storm door and seeing a bunch of ants crawl around. Yes, that is all it took for me to decide to write this. And the ant thing will make sense later on. Also, I'm so sorry for the terrible description of her appearance. At least I used different shades of blue instead of saying "It was all just a large blob of the same shade of blue." I hope you liked this first chapter and stay tuned for the rest.**


End file.
